


tunnel explorers

by alsalty



Category: Trainspotting (1996)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, if you squint theres trans spud, it seems that none of my trainspotting fics can go over 1000 words?, not enough though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsalty/pseuds/alsalty
Summary: just the lads (renton, sick boy, spud and tommy) being gay and exploring some tunnels





	

**Author's Note:**

> a somewhat happy sickrent fic before i get into the Tragic stuff. this is really just a practice and a bit of fun for me hope you enjoy it??
> 
> I don't know anything about these particular tunnels but have experience with local darkies (thats what we call them here in aus idk where else). so its an alright fic with a bad title yea

"Are you ready yet?" Simon asked, leaning on the doorway with a large torch in his hands as Mark fumbled around for his keys.  
"Almost" Mark slipped on his jacket.  
"Then let’s fuckin go. The others are already there"  
"Ah'm ready" Mark's voice was monotonous, but he had a small smile on his face.  
"We’ve been planning this for weeks; ye can't ruin it by being late"   
"We’re not going to be late Si, the tunnels aren't goin anywhere"  
"Our friends are, Spud could get lost"   
"Spud'll be fine, ah am ready to leave by the way" Mark bumped his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Everyone had already done the tour of the Edinburgh vaults and while it was interesting, they were a little bit too crowded (and haunted) for the boy's taste. They had heard about a more abandoned stretch from some friends and were all excited to explore it.

"Why are ye late?" Spud crossed his arms. Tommy lent against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"We were about to leave without you" Tommy said.  
"Don't think they would've minded" Spud muttered causing Tommy to laugh a bit   
"Fuck off" Renton replied, pausing before he spoke again. "Let's go in" He cocked his head towards Simon, signalling for him to enter. The entrance was reasonably large; it could fit at least three people if they were to stand beside one another. It was pitch black in the tunnel and dark outside as well, so it was lucky they had all bought torches. Once inside they saw the the walls were covered in graffiti and some of the brick and stone had chiselled away. They was cobwebs everywhere and rubbish lining the floor, everything from crushed cigarettes to stranger's shopping receipts.

Renton and Sick Boy walked in front while Tommy and Spud walked a few steps back, conversing and making fun of their friends. No one had been surprised when Mark and Simon revealed that, for some time, they'd been banging but when they began to feel unselfish, actual romantic feelings for each other, their friends were surprised they were even capable of it.

"Look at this!" Spud said excitably, his voice a little too high for his liking. Tommy stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Spud had pointed out some old graffiti covering a drainpipe.  
"Pretty cool" Tommy shrugged. "Did we lose Renton an Simon?" He looked around, shining his torch.  
"We're here you blind cunt" Simon took a step in, shining his torch in Tommy's eyes on purpose. One hand was holding the blocky silver torch and the other was holding Renton by his waist.   
"Good tae know, thought we lost both of you” Spud nodded.

It didn't take them long to get around the length, it only took them about an hour to walk around it all. Once they reached the end, Tommy and Spud promptly left, deciding that it was better to leave at the exit instead of heading all the way back to entrance.   
"We're going tae stay longer," Renton announced as the other two were climbing out.  
"Yea of course ye are" Tommy grinned. "Meet at the pub tomorrow?"  
"Sure" Renton nodded in response.   
"Alright bye" Then Tommy was gone; he disappeared into the sparseness of the overground.

Simon didn't even say a word before grasping at Renton's shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss. The atmosphere was right, abandoned and dark with nothing but the sound of water trickling and the occasion car overhead. Mark immediately melted into it, pushing one hand into Simon's white hair that no matter how much Renton loved it, deep down he knew it was shit. Although the softness was consolidating. Simon pushed his up against the tough wall, neither man caring that it was damp.

"Fuck I think I left my wallet down there" Tommy sighed.   
"How?" Spud replied, pulling at his shirt.  
"Must've slipped out when I was climbing back up"  
"You can go back down-"  
"Alone?!"  
"Are you scared?"  
"A wee bit" Tommy ran a hand through his hair, shooting a nervous grin at his friend.

"It'll be right here," Tommy said as he landed.  
"Feel around a bit" Spud landed next to him.  
"Ah am! Do you think the others are still here?" Tommy raised an eyebrow but it was dark so there wasn't much use.  
"Probably"  
"Here!" Tommy cheered, picking up his wallet.

"Shit" Sick Boy pulled away, leaving Renton desperate and longing.  
"What?" Renton asked, tugging on his shirt.  
"There's people down here"   
"Police?"  
"We can never rule that out"   
"Shine the torch," Renton suggested. Simon flicked it on, waving it around a bit. He laughed a bit.  
"What is it?" Renton asked, feeling left out of Simon's laughter.  
"It's fuckin Tommy” Simon grinned, turning to Renton.   
"Oh." He leant back into to kiss Simon, not really worried anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that I switch between mark/renton and sick Boy/simon I can't make up my fucking mind. (shout out to tommy and spud for not having dual names) also im so shit at endings...and writing in general 
> 
> thanks for reading! feel free to contact me (sounded formal?) on either my main tumblr blog (in the profile thing) or my trainspotting side-blog @bisexualrenton


End file.
